headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual 12
"The Gentleman's Name Is... Hulk!" is the title to the first story featured in the 12th Annual edition of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Gerry Conway and co-plotted by John Romita. It was illustrated and inked by Romita with background inks by Tony Mortellaro. It was colored by Andrea Hunt and lettered by John Costanza. The second story is titled "The Fight and the Fury!" and was written by Gerry Conway with artwork by Gil Kane and art assists by Paul Reinman. It was inked by John Romita with background inks by Tony Mortellaro. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Art Simek. Roy Thomas was the original editor on these tales. The cover art illustration for this issue was rendered by John Byrne. This issue shipped to retailers in December, 1978 and carries a cover price of .60 cents per copy. "The Gentelman's Name Is... Hulk!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * May Parker * Ned Leeds * Norman Osborn * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Costeau * Frances Delon * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Jean-Pierre Rimbaud * Rafferty * Thomas * Canadian Army * Daily Bugle staff * Humans * Altered humans * Canada :* Montreal :* Quebec * New York :* Westchester County :* New York City ::* Daily Bugle ::* Kennedy International Airport ::* Peter and Harry's apartment ::* Times Square * Pumpkin bomb * Spider-Man's belt camera * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Airplane * Army trucks * Army jeeps * Bus * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Brigadier General * Military units * Paralegal * Smoking "The Fight and the Fury!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Frances Delon * Gwen Stacy * Jean-Pierre Rimbaud * Thaddeus Ross * Hulk * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Costeau * Harry Osborn * May Parker * Unnamed private investigator * Canadian Army * Humans * Altered humans * Canada :* Montreal :* Quebec * New York :* New York City * Handgun :* Pistol :* Revolver * Web-shooters * Airplane * Army trucks * Helicopter * Tanks * Taxicab * Spider-Sense * Super-leaping * Superhuman agility * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Assassin * Canadian * Gunshot victims * Lawyer * Military units * Paralegal Notes & Trivia * There are no original stories presented in this issue. Both stories are reprints. * "The Gentleman's Name Is... Hulk!" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #119. * "The Fight and the Fury!" was originally printed in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #120. * The "Escape from Los Santos" episode of The Incredible Hulk'' TV series aired in the same month that this issue was released. * The "The Kirkwood Haunting" episode of ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' TV series aired in the same month that this issue was released. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *